


Would you rather die?

by CosMoe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Whump, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Erection, Forced Sex, Nutcest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, involuntary nutcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Viggo and Ryker seek revenge for ruined businesses and the loss of unimaginable amounts of money.Four of the Dragon Riders get captured and experience a kind of torture they haven't known ever before.Ruffnut and Tuffnut get forced to have sex and Hiccup and Astrid get forced to watch.The emotional consequences could destroy the bond between ALL of the Riders, not only the exceptional bond of the twins.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Pleasure and pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymarina/gifts).



> Made up with and dedicated to Maris, my muse!

It's nothing but humiliating, Ruffnut thought, stripping down her clothes.  
She kicked her boots off, then hesitantly pulled down her leggings.  
"Could you hurry, please? We don't have all day! Well, actually we _have_ , but I don't like to wait. Patience is a virtue, but I'm only patient when I have to," Viggo explained with a smug grin.

Ruffnut got out of her leggings, revealing pale, skinny legs with knobby joints.  
Slowly she let her vest slide over her arms, unbuckled her belt, and removed the cloth armband from her forearms.  
The skin beneath was milky white while the rest of her arms was tanned from being outdoors and exposed to the sun.  
When she wore her tunic only, trying to pull the hem over her groin, Viggo angrily hissed at her: "Will you go on? Don't make me do it for you, you wouldn't want that!"

With trembling hands Ruffnut rose the hem of her tunic, pulling it awkwardly over her head.  
When her clothes had dropped to the floor, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
Satisfied Viggo went to go and left her behind, shaking and afraid.

Out of Ruffnut's visual range, but nearby Astrid and Hiccup stood behind a pile of rubble, gagged and tied up. With eyes wide open they stared at Ruffnut, who obviously tried to become invisible.  
Ryker held a dagger at each Hiccup's and Astrid's throats to keep them at bay.  
They watched with horror how Tuffnut was dragged over to his sister.

"Undress him," Viggo bellowed, pointing at the male twin, who confusedly looked at his sister, only now realizing that she was naked.  
"Ruffnut, what has happened? What have they done to you?" he yelled ragingly as he saw trails of tears on his sister's face." _We_ haven't done anything to her," Viggo chuckled.  
Tuffnut didn't like Viggo's tone. What did he mean by that and what was he up to?

Tuff wanted to protect Ruff, wanted to put his arms around her.  
Her nudity didn't bother him, they had gone bathing together for so many years that he was used to seeing her body undressed.  
Of course, when they could avoid bumping into another at the bathhouse nowadays, they did. But it was no big deal tho.  
Tuffnut's wrists were tied onto his back and he couldn't pull Ruff into a protecting embrace.  
He couldn't do anything right now, except standing there, having a knife poked at his back from a hunter.

Ruff trembled and turned her head towards Viggo as if she had just woken up from her trance. " _What_?" she asked.  
A whip cracked and hit her on the back of the thighs.  
Ruffnut yelped because of pain and surprise and she reached behind to grope over her bruised skin.  
"Undress him!" Viggo commanded again.

The hunter who had brought Tuff now loosened his ties, until Ruff took off his vest.  
But then the hunter tied Tuffnut's wrists together again as Viggo gave him a wink.  
"I don't trust you. I'll get him out of his tunic for you," Viggo said as he came from his spectator's place and cut Tuff's tunic into slices.  
When Tuffnut's upper body was undressed, Viggo forced Ruff to kneel.  
"Pull down!" In one hand he held his sword, with which he pointed at Tuff's throat.  
"Pull down or I will!"

Ruff sobbed but took the waistband of Tuff's pants to pull it over his hips.  
When she had brought the pants down to Tuff's boots, leaving him in underwear, Viggo slapped her face. Hard.  
"Hey," Tuff shouted, his body flushed with rage, but he wasn't able to fight his sister's punisher.  
"Get out of your boots and _you_ ," he swung his sword into Ruff's direction, " _pull down_!"

Tuff hurried to get out of his boots and Ruff hurried to pull down his pants and underwear.  
Embarrassed she got up, not wanting to have her brother's private parts right in front of her face.  
Vigo chuckled: "You look much alike, you two. Knobby knees, lanky bodies. These mosquito bites you call your boobs aren't significantly bigger than his!"

Ruff couldn't help the blood rush to her face and redden her cheeks.  
It wasn't her fault that her breast was rather small, neither had she chosen to have hardly hips or butt.  
She and Tuff were mistaken quite often, even now that they were young adults and both hated it.  
Tuff got mistaken for a girl for his long hair and Ruff was mistaken for a boy because of her body shape.

"Don't listen to him, you're beautiful," Tuff whispered and was surprised to hear these words out of his mouth. But he knew they were true.  
"Your brother on the other hand is built pretty impressively. Do you watch him when he's pleasuring himself? I heard you twins do all together," Viggo asked and let the tip of his sword run over Tuff's chest, over his belly, and stopped at the base of his member.

"Eeewww, that's disgusting! You're a disturbed man, Grimborn," Ruffnut spat and turned slightly away from Tuffnut. She didn't even want to think about it.  
Of course, she had walked in on him now and then for they were sharing a room, but when they both had realized what was happening she had fled immediately again, followed by Tuffnut's cries to stay out.

"Disturbed? We'll see _who's_ the disturbed out of us," Viggo mumbled and rose his eyebrows, which gave him a sophisticated look.  
He appeared behind Ruffnut and turned her to face Tuffnut.  
Then he pinched a point in her shoulder which made her legs bend and forced her onto her knees again.  
When the pain was almost gone she heard Viggo purr: "Suck him off!"  
Ruff's head spun around so fast that Tuff thought her neck would snap.  
But she glared at Viggo and hissed: "You're fucking kidding me!"

"Do I look like someone who's kidding you? Go ahead, get him on!"  
Viggo's sword hovered over Ruffnut's face, then swung over to Tuff's throat again. "Or I might consider showering you in his blood!"  
Ruff sobbed again, her head hung low and tears welled from her eyes.  
In just that moment Tuffnut felt his heart break.  
His sister didn't cry. Ever. Well, of course, she did, but never that open like now, she even hid from her brother to cry.

But now? She cried and shivered.  
Tuffnut was scared. He didn't want to die, he didn't want Ruff to die and he didn't want Hiccup and Astrid to watch what was happening.  
He knelt and his forehead touched Ruff's forehead.  
"Sis, whatever happens now, it's not our fault. I don't want you to do it either, I really don't, but I also don't want us to die. Do you think you could do it? Or would you rather die than try at least?" he mumbled and Ruff heard the quiver in his voice.

"I'll try," Ruff stated and Tuff replied: "It won't happen anything! Promised!"  
So Tuff got up again and Ruff opened her cramped jaws, bringing her head closer to Tuff's groin.  
At least he didn't smell bad, otherwise, she would have had to gag.  
Ruff's body shook and defended against what her mind told her to do.  
She could hardly make herself open her mouth.  
Full of disgust she pressed her eyes shut and Tuff did too.

Ruff didn't think that Tuff was disgusting, in fact, he had a nice body, but this act... what Viggo demanded from them was sick.  
But then she felt soft skin at her lips, smelled the sweet musky odor of Tuff's private parts, and pursed her lips.

Ryker hat left Hiccup and Astrid alone to watch closer what Viggo was doing to their guests.  
Somehow Hiccup had managed to get rid of his gag and gnawed on Astrid's gag to loosen it.  
As both their mouths were free Hiccup whispered: "How can we stop that madness? We can't let Viggo make Ruffnut give Tuffnut a blowjob. That will destroy their bond! I- I can't watch it, oh gods, I'm sick!"

Hiccup choked and gagged but didn't throw up.  
Astrid hopped closer to Hiccup and answered: "If we only had a dagger! We have to find something with which we could cut the ropes!"  
But at that moment Ryker returned.  
"You want to get out of here? Come with me, I'll buy you a seat in the box!"  
With these words, he left and returned with two chairs.  
He gagged them again and dragged them out from behind the pile of rubble. Then he pushed Hiccup and Astrid onto the chairs, taking care that they watched the fellow Dragon Riders doing ineffable things to each other.

Ruff tried to not get distracted by what Ryker did to Hiccup and Astrid.  
She couldn't care about them now, had to pretend to not notice their presence.  
But of course, it became more difficult than before to do what was demanded.

After an infinity, Ruff had managed to take her brother's cock into her mouth.  
Tuffnut drew in a sharp breath and clenched his jaws.  
Yes, it felt good, but no, it wasn't arousing.  
It was his sister in front of him, full of fear and disgust.  
"Suck it," Viggo said and watched Ruff slurp on her brother's cock.

It took several minutes and Viggo became impatient.  
"Have you ever given head, lass? What do you think you're doing? Chewing old mutton? Leave him be, I can't watch that!"  
Relieved Tuff hurried to pull his flaccid member out of Ruff's mouth.  
Ruff inhaled and suppressed further sobs.  
"See? I promised," Tuff whispered and Ruff nodded without looking at him.

Viggo beckoned some of his men over and deliberated about a new plan to humiliate the twins.  
When he was done he went some steps ahead towards the siblings and smiled widely.  
"You," now he pointed on Tuff, "fuck her!"  
"No way," Tuff yelled back and tried to ram Viggo away, but the older one was well guarded by his men who brought Tuff down.

"Tie him to the mast," Viggo said and signed his men to follow his order.  
The mast was a wooden pole with a cross brace to fixate the arms on, and a hole in it to have access to either the rear or private parts – depending on how around a person was tied to the mast.  
It was adjustable by a mechanism so that it could be lowered, flattened, and could be held upside down. It could be brought into any angle.  
The hunters tied Tuff, who tried to kick them away from him, to the mast and slammed their fists into his belly, so that the air was pushed out of his lungs.  
Tuff coughed and panted.

"Don't hurt him, I still need him to perform," Viggo snarled.  
With another rope, he tied Ruff and hung her to wooden wall bars at the wall across from Hiccup and Astrid, so that they could watch what was about to happen and didn't miss a thing.  
He let the two men who had tied Tuff to the mast spread and tie her legs to two another wooden bars, which made Ruff whine.  
Tuff's mast, however, was movable and could be rolled anywhere on its wheels.  
The hunters rolled him over to Ruffnut, placing him in front of her, between her legs.

Again Tuff tried to calm Ruff down: "Nothing's gonna happen. Don't be afraid, I won't... you know. I won't!"

"Hey lovebirds, start making out, we wanna see you getting it on," Ryker called over from the other side of the room, where Hiccup and Astrid looked like a whiter shade of pale and struggled within their ropes.

"Kiss him," Viggo said and grinned maliciously.  
The twins glared at each other.  
"I ask you again: Would you rather die than kiss me?" Tuff asked hardly audible and Ruff shook her head.  
They bowed their heads and slowly got closer to each other.  
Then their lips touched and both felt electrocuted.  
With racing hearts and trembling limps they placed their lips onto each other, breathed through their noses, had to focus to not start crying from distress.

"Kiss already! That's how you kiss your grandma goodbye! I wanna see you making out," Ryker guffawed.  
Tuff swallowed hard, but then he opened his mouth and sucked on Ruff's lower lip. She copied what her brother did, mostly because she had no idea what to do and how kissing worked.  
Tuff had the same amount of experience, but he had a lot of imagination and that came in handy now.

Carefully Tuff let his tongue make contact with Ruff's lips and tongue, nudging her softly.  
Ruff had to admit that it didn't feel as horrible as she had assumed, but the thought of being kissed by her brother caused her goosebumps and she shuddered.  
Again minutes passed, but Tuff's member remained flaccid, no matter with how much tongue the twins kissed and licked at each other.

"Okay guys, I wanna see you break, or I will break some necks," Viggo crowed and pointed at Hiccup and Astrid.  
With a brittle voice Tuff replied: "Hey genius, it's maybe because you want me to fuck my _sister_!"

"Oh, but don't you think she's hot?" Viggo wanted to know.  
"Uh, negative?" Tuff answered and missed the hurt expression on Ruff's face, which appeared for only one split second.

Viggo let his men shove the mast closer so that Tuff's member was squished between Ruff's folds.  
He inhaled sharply and he had to bite his teeth.  
Damn, that felt better than was good for them.  
Ruff wasn't wet, but she was warm and her flesh was soft.  
This sensation was new and although terrifying in the first place, it also was sort of stimulating

A wave of hormones and neurotransmitters sent unwanted signals to his brain and Tuff had to distract himself.  
He looked at Ruff, who looked back with desperation in her eyes.  
This expression was enough to interrupt the steady stream of blood into Tuff's penis and it remained soft and harmless between their legs.  
But if they were supposed to kiss now, he would probably not be able to make any promises.

Of course, Viggo made them kiss each other.  
Tuff thought about Meatlug, about Astrid's cooking, and successfully suppressed an erection.  
He just couldn't tell for how long it would still work.

Suddenly his head was yanked back and Viggo hissed to Ruffnut: "I want to see the expression on your faces when your brother's cock grows hard. I want to see your faces when it's entering your core."  
Then he turned to Tuffnut and whispered in his ear: "I want to see your face when you realize that you can't do anything about it anymore, that you grow hard and can't think of anything else than shoving your aching length into your sister's hole.  
I know that you haven't taken a closer look, but I have, and let me tell you, she's all cute and pink, ready to be conquered. Imagine eating her out, licking her juices – hmmm, you would like that, wouldn't you, perv?"

"No! That's gross! Stop muttering such repugnancies into my ear, unless you want me throwing up on her!" Tuff growled and gritted his teeth.  
Unfortunately, his penis proved his words wrong and juddered – only once, but Ruff noticed his reaction.  
With her eyes full of tears, Ruff stammered: "You- you promised! Nothing's gonna happen!"  
Tuff felt like crying. Of course, he had promised. But that has been before the head of his cock was practically pushed to Ruff's slit.

No, he didn't want to penetrate his sister and he did all he could to keep his cock down.  
Even when Viggo forced the twins to kiss again nibble at each other's necks and ears.  
Ruff and Tuff broke up their kiss, staring at each other.  
Were they discovering a hint of arousal on their faces? A thread of drool hung between their lips. Heavily panting they didn't dare to move a muscle.  
No, they must have made a mistake. Arousal, puh! Fear, much rather!

"That's impossible," Viggo snarled and pushed his hand between the twins to roughly grab Tuff's member.  
After a squeeze, he noticed that Tuff still was in control and hadn't gotten hard yet.

"I have to bring out the big ballista," Viggo said and left.  
He came back only a few minutes later, holding a strange-shaped, narrow object, seemingly made of wood, carved into a curve with a rather bulbous head.  
"That's a pleasure stick, dear Tuffnut. And now I'll give you pleasure," Viggo chuckled while he coated the stick with oil.

"What? No, I don't want your pleasure! What are you gonna do?" Tuff panicked and tried to turn his butt away from Viggo, but with the ropes around his waist Tuff was hardly able to move his hips sideways.  
Viggo knelt and groped around through the hole, then he found Tuff's entrance and shoved the toy into his passage without stretching him before.  
With a scream of anger, agony and sudden arousal Tuff struggled against his ties.  
But Viggo wasn't impressed by Tuff's spectacle, he just inserted the toy and seemed to be searching for something special.

Tuff squirmed and wailed before he suddenly twitched involuntarily and moaned.  
"Found it," Viggo mumbled and a broad smile spread over his face.  
He moved the toy back and forth and with every stroke, he brushed over Tuff's prostate.  
No matter how hard Tuff tried, he couldn't help getting an erection.  
The tip of his cock had already been squeezed between Ruff's folds before and now it filled with blood and stretched.  
His penis drilled into Ruff's sex as it increased in length and girth.

"No! No no no no, you promised," Ruff repeated and felt her brother's cock entering her core.  
"I know! I tried! I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry," Tuff whimpered and tried to pull his pelvis back, but the mast he was tied to had been adjusted and pushed even closer by Viggo so that his large cock was completely shoved into his sister's hole instead.  
Tuff fought, but he lost – and a throaty moan sounded across the room.

Astrid and Hiccup tried to turn their heads away from what they saw, feeling nauseous, but Ryker chuckled viciously.  
Viggo kept moving the pleasure stick, and every time he nudged Tuff's prostate, the male twin shuddered and thrust his hips forward as much as possible.  
"Sorry, so sorry Ruff! Not- uuuh, not my fault. I-I really tried! Can't, just can't stop it," he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks while primitive arousal built up an enormous tension within his balls.

"You promised," Ruff kept repeating. She cried now in despair, sobbed and whined.  
It was wrong. The first dick inside her pussy wasn't supposed to be the one of her brother.  
And this one brother surely wasn't supposed to enjoy what he was doing, so why was he biting his lower lip, why was he moaning and thrusting his cock into her cunt?  
His stupid, big cock, which caused Ruff throbbing pain, because she was dry and hated him so much right now.

Tuff's eyes were closed – he couldn't look into his sister's eyes. He knew he hurt her, he disappointed her and what he did was entirely wrong, no doubt about it.  
But the interplay of these kisses, Ruff's caresses at his neck, the sensation of being sheathed by warm flesh... they had woken up a primal instinct which usually was buried beneath the colossal rock of common sense.  
And fuck, Viggo had stimulated a point in his passage of which he didn't even know it could cause such sentiments.  
His erection had been forced, but Tuff had been ready for having it.  
Then he had grown into Ruffnut! He couldn't help it! He felt his cock straighten and inflate and rub over the rings of muscles in Ruff's vagina and oh fuck, it felt awesome – and awful at the same time.

Ruff was hurt, she hated being impaled by his length and Tuff hated that it had to be her – Tuff didn't want to hurt Ruff, he didn't want his cock inside of her.  
He continued mumbling: "So sorry, I'm so sorry, Ruff, I'm so sorry!"  
But he also continued shoving his hips forward.  
As long as Viggo stimulated him from behind he moved almost involuntarily.  
Suddenly his breathing changed and he hissed through clenched teeth: "Viggo! Stop! I _beg_ you to stop, please! I'm serious!"

Viggo burst into roaring laughter but actually slowed down his pace.  
"What's wrong, dear Tuffnut? Don't you like what I'm doing? Or do you like it too much?"  
Then he turned to Hiccup and Astrid, who were forced by Ryker to watch the twins deflower each other.  
He held their heads up with his hands wrapped around their foreheads.

"Hiccup, are you okay? I thought you'd like to watch me ruin their lives, just as I had to watch you ruin my business when you betrayed me according to the Buffalord, for example. You can't imagine how much money I lost! It cost almost my existence. The respect of my tribe!  
Now, if that's not a moment to remember! What do you say, do you want to take over the task to pleasure him with this kinky little toy? Don't worry, he won't last long anymore, only a few good strikes and he will climax.  
I can't decide, Hiccup – should he cum inside his sister? What do you think?"

Hiccup tried to yell at Viggo although he was gagged. The result was that his face went crimson red, his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.  
"I can't cum inside my sister, you sick asshole," Tuff howled and tried to withdraw, but the mast behind him left no space to back away.  
"You can't? I guess you will," Viggo purred and accelerated the pace with which he moved the toy in and out of Tuff's hole.

Tuff lowered his head and several of his dreadlocks fell into his face. He dared to look up to give Ruff a pleading look – he already had stopped to move, but he felt his orgasm build up, if he actively helped with it or not.  
His cheeks blushed and sweat beaded over his upper lip.  
Ruff wanted to forgive him, she knew that it wasn't his fault. Viggo did something to his body, that he couldn't control.  
But she also saw something else in his face: genuine pleasure. He liked it!  
Maybe he liked the sensation in general, but, and that would be worse, at this moment he didn't seem to care that it was his sister.

Ruff drifted into automatic thoughts: He could really try harder to fight his horniness, she also didn't feel aroused, just because a cock was inside of her!  
Or was it a man's thing to lose their mind over having their genitalia stimulated?  
Why didn't Tuff seem to hate it as much as she did?

Then she perceived a sound that made her come back to reality:  
Tuff tried to breathe his arousal away.

Ruff felt his length ultimately harden for the shot.  
Hysterically she cried: "Pull it out! Please, please don't cum, don't cum!"  
Again, Tuff tried to move backward, but there was solid wood stopping him.  
Ruff moved her hips from the left to the right and managed to wiggle a little away from her brother, but his large cock still was halfway stuck in her pussy.

And then it happened: Tuff came and because of the stimulation of his prostate he came hard, his length twitched and throbbed and released his semen in several spurts.  
Ruff couldn't do anything about it, she felt her brother's dick pumping and squirting his load.  
And she heard him groan. Then he cried. He sobbed and sniffed and whined.

All sounds around her faded until Ruffnut could only hear the rush of blood in her ears.  
There were no thoughts, just emptiness.  
Also no emotions. Ruff felt no pity, no anger, no hate. She felt dead inside.  
After a moment she noticed Tuffnut's seed dribble out of her.  
His ropes got untied and as the mast was moved away, Tuff fell to his hands and knees.

His blonde dreadlocks covered his back like a curtain. They couldn't cover his blood-smeared butt, though.  
Incessantly he murmured: "I didn't want that! I'm so sorry!"

Then Ruff was untied, her legs first, then her arms. She didn't crouch next to Tuffnut to give him comfort, as usual when he was upset.  
A thin stream of blood and cum ran slowly down on the inside of her left thigh.  
She turned to Viggo and asked with a toneless voice "Can I have my tunic please?"  
But Viggo shook his head. "I think it's warm enough without your clothes. It's summer, for Thor's sake! My guards will bring you to your cell. I guess I'll need you later again."

And with a glance full of disgust he looked down to Tuffnut, who had cradled himself and couldn't make himself stop crying.  
"Don't forget _that_! It belongs to her and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to miss it."

Viggo's guards tore Tuff to his feet and made him follow his sister. One guard led them, the other made the taillight.

Hiccup's heart felt like lead, heavy and cold.  
His mind was blank as he tried to process what he had seen.  
Well, what had he seen, actually?  
Was it Tuff fucking his sister? Was it Viggo raping Tuff with a sex toy, which apparently had pleased Tuff so much that he, although hurt and bleeding, couldn't keep himself from cumming into his sister?

Was it Ruff changing her entire feelings of love, protectiveness, closeness, and trust to her brother into hate, mistrust, and fear? Was it the twins losing their bond, breaking their bond?

Ryker let go of Astrid and Hiccup and immediately they slumped against the backrest, staring at each other unbelievingly.  
"I guess you want to talk about the show you just have enjoyed," Ryker grinned and removed the gags from the Dragon Riders' mouths.  
Then he went after Viggo, who had waved him over to follow.  
Other guards came to look after Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid and Hiccup were at a loss for words. Astrid cried silently and Hiccup felt sick, so sick that he had to throw up this time, but he only regurgitated some bile.

Tuff's sobs echoed from the rock walls, as he sat at a wall in their cell, knees pulled up and cradled, rocking back and forth.  
Ruffnut stood in the cell, upright and proud outside, but inside she felt broken and devastated.  
For quite a while she didn't perceive anything, her mind was numb and refused to compute the incident she had gone through.

But one by one she came back to consciousness, noticed that Tuff was still crying.  
In the next moment, she towered over him and hissed: "Stop crying, it will only make you puke!"  
Tuffnut rose his eyes and met Ruffnut's scathing glare.  
She was right and he knew that, but he could hardly control the sobs.

Ruffnut lowered herself until she could look into Tuff's reddened eyes.  
"What have you done?" she whispered, knowing that she couldn't blame him only for what had happened.  
But he had been the one who had let go of himself, who had slipped into enjoyment and pumped his seed into her at last, for fuck's sake!

Tuff glared back, couldn't find the right words, felt empty and devastated, also confused about what had been.  
How could he explain, that he had lost control when Viggo had started stimulating him from behind?  
That he had felt as if his mind had been shut down and his body had taken the lead, ignoring the last spark of sensibility.

And then there had been the point of no return.  
He had asked Viggo to stop, but he wouldn't – of course - and then Tuff had been pushed over the edge, free-falling, without the possibility of going back.  
Admittedly, this orgasm had felt different, much more intense, and most splendid to all orgasms Tuff had ever had before (and that were a whole lot!).  
But not because he had enjoyed it so much, but because of the prostate stimulation.

Ruffnut lunged and punched Tuff's upper arm with her fist.  
"What have you done?" she replied, but way louder and with way more rage in her voice.  
"I, I, I really didn't mean to," Tuff stuttered and tried to protect his side from the punches which Ruffnut placed on his arms and back.  
"Please stop, I'm so sorry," Tuff wept and tried to curl up to a ball.  
But Ruffnut didn't stop, she was ferocious and full of hate now.  
Her hatred was not directed against him alone, of course, but he had been part of several men, who had done that to her.  
She couldn't think about Tuffnut's feelings at that moment, she couldn't consider how it must have felt for him to be forced to get an erection and penetrate his own sister.

All she could feel in this moment was rage, a burning sensation in her body that made her scream and flail.  
Tuff had managed to get on his feet, but Ruff had cornered him to the wall and continued beating him up.  
She hauled and crushed her fist against Tuff's nose, which instantly started bleeding.

"What if you have impregnated me, you fucking idiot? I hate you so much right now," Ruff yelled before she withdrew into the opposite corner of the cell, where she broke down and cried.  
Tuff slid down at the wall, holding his breath, hoping that the throbbing pain inside of him would stop.  
He didn't care for his bleeding nose, for the bruises Ruffnut had given him, for the scratches on his back or his sore passage.  
The only feeling Tuff could perceive was his broken heart.  
The knowledge that their wonderful sibling bond had been destroyed tore his soul apart: now he had no one anymore.

An uncertain amount of time had passed and the twins heard a riot somewhere in this fortress.  
Suddenly Astrid ran to their cell, packed with the twins' clothes and boots.  
She threw the clothes into the cell through the bars, shouting commands to get quickly dressed.  
"Hurry, Fishlegs and Snotlout have requested reinforcement by Dagur and Heather and they are here now to set us free. Get ready!"

Without a word, the twins got dressed and waited for Astrid to open the cell. Then they ran through corridors until they saw daylight.  
Somewhere in the depths of the fortress, they heard dragons spitting fire at Viggo's and Ryker's henchmen.  
Finally arrived outside they saw Snotlout giving Barf and Belch a sign to pick the twins up.

"Here's the cavalry, guys! Hop on your dragon and let's get out of here! Dagur and Hiccup must be back any second too," Snotlout crowed and let Hookfang land next to the gate which Hiccup and Dagur were supposed to pass.

Tuffnut hesitated and Ruffnut also flinched, as she saw Barf and Belch landing in front of them.  
"Can't I ride with you instead? For, uh, reasons," she gingerly asked and backed further away from her brother.  
Tuffnut was hurt but didn't contradict. Whatever Ruffnut wanted him to do or not to do, he would obey.  
"Uh, sure. Get on, Ruff," Snotlout replied and furrowed his brows as he looked from Ruff to Tuff.

At that moment Hiccup and Dagur flew through the gate, leaving chaos and fire behind.  
"Let's get out of here," Hiccup shouted but stopped Toothless anyway.  
All riders sat on the back of their dragons, except Tuffnut.  
"Can someone give Tuff a ride home? I guess it'll be too difficult flying Barf and Belch all alone," Hiccup asked.

"Why don't _you_ take him?" Snotlout asked since all the riders already were in the air except Hiccup and Toothless.  
Hiccup hesitated. After all he had seen he couldn't let Tuff get so close to him.  
It was unfair and it hurt, but Hiccup couldn't help feeling repulsed from the male twin right now.

"It's okay, get out of here! Barf and Belch and I get along, don't we, guys?"  
Tuff mounted Barf and Belch's back and held on to both necks.  
Although it wasn't easy, he managed to fly back to the Edge and arrive safely.  
At least that had worked.

  
But his life, in general, had gone down the drain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for saying "of course" that often. I might edit that someday.


	2. Cracks in the shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruffnut and Tuffnut have to deal with the emotional consequences of their forced intercourse.  
> Their relationship seems to be broken at first.  
> But unexpected help requested by a friend in need could help to pave the way to emotional healing.

As soon as they had landed, Ruffnut slid off Hookfang and rushed over to the twins' hut.  
"Would you mind filling me in?" Snotlout asked when Tuffnut had arrived and hurried to run after his sister.  
"There's nothing you must know about," Hiccup replied harshly and Snotlout blinked at him in confusion.

"Ruff! Ruffnut, wait! I have to talk to you, please listen to me," Tuff tried to reason Ruff, but she was already about to grab different clothes and wrapped it all up in her blanket.  
"Wh- what are you gonna do?" Tuff wanted to know and petrified.  
His heartbeat accelerated heavily when Ruff spat while she headed to the door: "Spare your words, I don't wanna hear anything! I'm leaving, as you might see! I can't stand being with you one more minute!"

"But Ruff! Ruffy!" Tuff tried to hold Ruff back and grabbed her wrist, but Ruff twisted his arm onto his back and made him bend.  
"Don't you dare to touch me," she snarled and left.  
All Tuff wanted to do was pulling Ruff into an embrace, he wanted to be near her, wanted to be held.  
The pain in his chest was overwhelming and he thought his heart would race so fast that it finally collapsed and he died, but nothing like that happened, unfortunately.

Ruffnut stood in front of Astrid's hut and knocked hesitantly.  
If Astrid wouldn't agree to take her in, Ruff had to sleep under the stars.  
By no means she would return and share one room with her twin.  
Astrid opened and looked at Ruff from head to toe. Her gaze was stuck on the package Ruff had brought for a moment.  
"Come in," she then said and made way for Ruffnut to enter.

"I – uh, I can sleep anywhere, on the floor, maybe on one of the furry rugs. I don't need much place. I won't disturb your routine, promised," Ruff rambled, but Astrid shook her head.  
"We'll make you a bed. You can stay as long as you need or want to."  
Astrid led Ruff over to her bed and sat down with her.  
Only one moment passed and Ruffnut started crying.

It felt weird to see Ruffnut vulnerable like that and Astrid rubbed her back awkwardly.  
In fact, they had never shared a deeper friendship before. They were colleagues, fighting in the same team against the same opponents and they got along least to say, eventually kinda liked each other, but that had been all so far.  
Astrid always would have fought for the twins as she would have for the others and it made her feel guilty somehow that she hadn't been able to do anything against what had happened that day.

"I feel so dirty," Ruff gasped and rubbed her eyes when she had calmed down.  
Outside it was dusking and Astrid suggested to come with her to the bathhouse – it was a makeshift hut with a wooden tub.  
The girls heated water and Ruff sat down in the tub to scrub her skin with a coarse cloth.  
She frantically rubbed her thighs and her private parts with lots of pressure -  
inconsolably sobbing while doing so.

Astrid washed Ruffnut's long hair with soap until the fishy smell was gone.  
Ruffnut always said she liked the undone and greasy look of her hair, treated with fish oil.  
But Astrid knew better: Ruffnut's hair was more than waistlong and a tangled mess full of knots, with which she could only deal and brush it properly if she applied oil to detangle her locks.  
The Thorston family was quite poor and fish oil was cheap – what else should Ruffnut do than using it and pretending to like the fishy smell?  
She could either use what was affordable or cut her hair.  
Obviously, she had gotten used to the smell and didn't bother smelling like a dead flounder.  
And on top, she had added the smell to her entire appearance and wore it with pride.

Astrid had brought some of her own oil – almond – and poured a handful of it into her palms to massage it in Ruff's hair.  
Ruffnut sniffed and mumbled: "That smells really good. Thank you, Astrid."  
The warrior's heart jumped. Never before had Ruff spoken so calm and grateful to her.  
"You're welcome. I thought you could use having it all somehow different tonight."  
It hurt Astrid to know what had caused Ruff's change.  
Astrid's feelings towards Tuffnut were ambivalent in general, today more than ever, but not as negative as Hiccup's.

Each of them had to come to terms with what had happened in their own way.  
Hiccup had locked himself in his hut and refused to see anyone. He had to think about the incident and how to proceed.  
His opinion of Tuffnut had deteriorated dramatically and he didn't know how to treat him from now on.  
How could the male twin not have been able to keep control over his body?  
Hiccup thought that it had been downright obscene what Tuff had experienced. And that he didn't have tried enough.  
His own sister... The chief's son shuddered. Then he made a decision.

Ruffnut got up with shaky legs and climbed out of the tub.  
Her thighs were sore from washing with fervor and she crossed her arms in front of her scrawny chest.  
Astrid wrapped a towel around Ruff's body and wrung out her hair.  
"Shall I prepare something for dinner for us?" Astrid asked and expected a sarcastic answer about her cooking skills, but Ruff just shook her head and answered with a low voice: "Thank you, I'm not hungry at all. Could we just go... home? I'm cold."

The air was warm, it was a nice summer evening and the sun was about to set, painting the sky in orange, pink and purple.  
But Ruffnut trembled and wrapped the towel closer around her.  
Usually, she would fly a last round over the Edge with Tuffnut and their dragon, secretly admiring the beauty of this natural spectacle, maybe walking at the beach, enjoying their crazy twin thing.

The thought of Tuffnut made Ruffnut shiver even harder and she shook her head to get rid of this unwanted thought.  
She would have to learn to get along without him.  
Yes, dammit! She was a big girl.  
Later Astrid was lying in her bed and Ruffnut was lying on her makeshift bed of straw and furs.  
The girls she snuggled into the sheets and after struggling with herself Ruffnut finally dared to ask: "Do you think Hiccup could tame a Nadder for me? I would train it myself, of course. I always wanted to fly a Nadder."

Astrid went stiff under her blanket. Ruffnut was actually asking for an own dragon. That meant she considered riding without her brother.  
Tuffnut couldn't ride Barf and Belch alone, so he would need a dragon on his own too. And Barf and Belch would be riderless.  
The dragon was very likely to get sick when it was neglected by his riders.  
Their bond to their dragon was tight and the Zippleback could become behaviourally conspicuous.  
And, last but not least, but most importantly, the twins would split up.

"Uh, you know, you should talk to Hiccup tomorrow. I'm not in the position to decide whether you should ride another dragon. But I'm sure Hiccup will know what to do," Astrid replied hesitantly.  
They fell asleep, but neither Ruffnut nor Astrid could rest very well – Ruffnut had nightmares and talked and cried in her sleep.  
And Astrid lied awake and concernedly watched Ruffnut shifting and repeating: "You promised!"

Tuffnut had stared at the ceiling for many hours. Outside it had gotten dark.  
He didn't bother lighting up a lantern, there was nothing that he would have liked to see anyway.  
Snotlout and Fishlegs had come over and knocked, but Tuff had ignored them.  
His body felt sore and heavy as lead, every movement hurt him.  
There was still dried blood in his face and on his butt and thighs, his private parts were encrusted with dried cum.  
He felt disgusted by himself.  
Disgusted and full of anger, sadness and loneliness.

Ruffnut hadn't given him any chance to apologize. Hiccup had treated him as if he had raped his sister on purpose. Astrid had avoided him and Snotlout and Fishlegs and looked at him as if he must have done something terrible.  
Oh yes, he had.  
But no matter how often he thought about the incident, he didn't know what he could have done differently.  
His body was weak, his mind was weak, he was weak and unworthy.  
That was the point, he couldn't have done it right, because all about him was wrong.  
Full of revulsion Tuffnut got up and paced through the empty hut.  
He had to wait until all lights were out so that he could unseen rush to the bathhouse.

When it was silent on the Edge Tuff went to the bathhouse. He heated water and took a bath just like his sister had done it before.  
He also scrubbed his skin due to feeling dirty and worn.  
Carefully he touched his rear and cutting pain pulsed through his anus to his rectum and even his bladder ached.

While Ruffnut had been comforted by Astrid, he had to care for himself.  
It served him right, getting aroused by his sister wasn't something to be rewarded with affection.  
When he had dried up himself and cleaned the bathhouse he lit a fire behind his hut, burning his clothes.  
No matter how often he would wash them, he knew that there was his sister's blood on them. Not much of it. But it was there, and also other secretions of her genitalia.

When nothing but ashes were left of his clothes, he turned to go to sleep.  
Dressed in fresh pants with Chicken on his chest he continued staring into the void.  
Chicken clucked worriedly and was agitated. Maybe the poultry had a sense for her human companion.

Tuff felt annoyed by Chicken's claws scratching over his chest, so he sat her down and turned onto the side to catch some sleep.  
First sleep wouldn't come and Tuff rolled around in his bed.  
Usually, he asked Ruffnut to help him fall asleep. Sometimes she hummed or sang, sometimes, when the anxiety kicked in she climbed into his bed and cuddled him from behind.

Now he could use a tight embrace, but there was no one around who would like to be that near to him at all.  
The emptiness he felt inside of his heart and the overload inside of his head made him feel like losing his mind.  
Tuff cried. At some point, he fell asleep.

In his dreams he was naked and pressed against Ruffnut, his member buried deep inside of her and it felt great.  
He saw her small and firm breast right in front of him and wanted to suck the pinkish buds, but then he got impaled from behind.  
The pain made him look up and on Ruffnut's neck sat Viggo's face.  
Tuffnut screamed and looked around for his sister. He found her behind him, thrusting the pleasure stick into his pitiful hole.  
"You can't cum inside your sister? Who said that? Because I guess you will," Viggo sneered and shot Tuff a smug grin, before he pursed his lips to kiss him.  
And Ruffnut, while pushing the sex toy in and out, desperately added: "You promised!"

Tuff woke up, covered in sweat, panting heavily. He propped up and felt his pants being very tight in his groin.  
Was his body kidding him? An erection after such a nightmare?! He threw himself back to his mattress and screamed into his pillow.

The next morning came and Hiccup woke up everyone by knocking on their doors.  
Except for Snotlout, the Riders had been awake anyway.  
Hiccup asked his friends to gather in the clubhouse when they were finished with their morning routines.

When all had gathered around the fireplace, Hiccup cleared his throat and stammered: "Hey guys, I'm sorry to bother you that early in the morning. There's something we need to talk about. It's about what happened yesterday."  
Hiccup paused and Tuffnut felt his heart freeze. He tried to make eye contact with Ruffnut, but she avoided him completely.  
Huge relief gripped Tuffnut when Hiccup continued: "I won't go into detail, but it's serious. If you want to know more you should ask Ruffnut or Tuffnut, they will decide how much of yesterday's incidents they want to share with you."

Again, Tuff tried to catch Ruff's eyes, but she stared somewhere else.  
Uneasily Tuff shifted on his chair, a big lump in his throat made it difficult to breathe.  
Hiccup seemed to gather his thoughts before he turned to Tuff without looking into his face.  
"Tuffnut, you're grounded. Someone will bring you back to Berk. I exclude you from the Dragon Riders until further notice."

A gasp of disbelief from Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout filled the air.  
Snotlout jumped off his chair so that it toppled over.  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Hiccup? We mustn't know what it's all about, but you expect me to bring my best friend back to Berk? No way, not with me! Snotlout is out-lout and this time for real! We deserve to know what happened that you take such drastic measures!"

"But I am not in the position to tell you about it. Ask your best friend, maybe he will tell you. And if you don't want to bring him, Fishlegs will do!"  
Snotlout glared at Hiccup first, then turned his head to Tuffnut, who sat slumped over on his chair, head hanging low, only shrugging.  
"Whatever," he mumbled and got up, "Gonna get my stuff!"  
He tried for the last time to look at Ruffnut, but she only dared to withstand Tuff's gaze for a split second.  
She didn't contradict, didn't seem to even mind. Was she relieved that Tuff had to go? Most likely.

Fishlegs brought Tuff back to Berk. They didn't talk during the flight.  
When they had arrived Fishlegs proposed shyly: "You know that you can always talk to me. In case you feel the urge to..."  
"Thanks, Fishy, I don't feel like talking right now," Tuff replied and shuffled to his mother's hut.  
He dropped his bag next to his bed and laid down, curling up to a ball.  
After a restless nap, Tuff got up and plunged onto the kitchen bench. Listlessly he drank a mug of water.  
His headache reminded him to stay hydrated.

Sigrun Thorston was astonished to find her son at home.  
"Tuffnut? What are you doing here? Where is Ruffnut? Is everything okay?"  
Tuffnut shook his head and tried to hold back the tears which welled in his eyes. He blinked and stammered: "Hey mom. Ruff is on the Edge, she's doing fine. I – I am on vacation, yeah you could call it that. Just taking a break."

Sigrun knew her son well enough to immediately realize that he was lying.  
And she knew him well enough to understand that he couldn't tell her the truth.  
She wouldn't urge him to. With a grip that didn't allow resistance, she pulled Tuff into a hug and held him.  
She wordlessly held him as he cried and only let go of him, as he had settled down a little.

Although Tuff towered his mother by almost one-half head, he let her wipe his nose and cheeks.  
"You could help me with the sheep," Sigrun said and nudged Tuff's shoulder.  
A tiny smile crooked the corners of his mouth upwards and he nodded.

On his way back Fishlegs was lost in thoughts.  
He had been able to literally touch the male twin's hopelessness.  
The burden of whatever had pushed him down and Fishlegs doubted for the first time in his life that Hiccup had done the right thing.  
Back on the Edge, he rushed over to Astrid's hut, finding Astrid and Ruffnut sitting at the table talking.

"Ruffnut, would you please tell me what has happened? I mean, I brought your brother home and he was devastated! You don't look any better, so what for the love of Odin is wrong?" Fishlegs spluttered and he pleadingly looked at Ruff's face.  
He could see the pain but also anger.  
"Listen Fishlegs, I won't tell you anything, because I don't think that Tuffnut would want that. That's not only my decision," Ruff replied and both Fishlegs and Astrid were relieved to hear that because it meant that Ruff still cared for Tuff at least.

Days went by and Ruffnut refused to sleep anywhere but at Astrid's hut.  
Hiccup was quite eager to help Ruffnut taming a wild Nadder and training with her.  
The Nadder was as meek as a lamb and learned quickly.  
Ruffnut called him Brainstorm. Riding her own dragon made her feel independent and powerful and soon she was ready to fly with the rest of the Dragon Riders in formations.

But at night she struggled and slept poorly. Deep within she knew something, or rather some _one_ was missing.  
Weeks had passed and Astrid couldn't watch Ruffnut suppressing her emotions anymore.  
"Are you going to talk about what has happened someday?" she wanted to know.  
"What has happened? Well, what _has_ happened? I am finally on my own and I have an awesome dragon on my own! I am Ruffnut and not one of the twins. Best of all, I am not pregnant! So, what do you want Astrid? Everything's just fine," Ruffnut rambled and tried to smile brightly.

"Ugh, Ruffnut! You have to work through the incident. And you shouldn't do it alone but together with your brother. You can't deny forever that you actually _are_ a twin."  
But Ruff shrugged and mumbled: "To me, it doesn't feel like I had a brother."

Occasionally Tuffnut wrote letters to Ruffnut and let Sharpshot deliver the mail.  
But Ruff never answered. In fact, she didn't even read the letters, but tore them into countless little pieces and threw them into the ocean.  
Their mother had decided that Tuff needed a task and caring for sheep wasn't what he was meant for.  
Barf and Belch were on the Edge and Tuff couldn't fly for quite a while.  
Then his mom sent him out to tame wild Terrible Terrors.  
Playing with the small dragons distracted Tuff and for few hours he felt fairly content.

Actually, he wanted to train a Monstrous Nightmare, but then Stoick had visited him: "Tuffnut, Hiccup wrote me lately. He wanted to know how you were doing. And he asked me to take care that you wouldn't tame a dragon to ride it or to ride dragons after all.  
I shall make sure that you stay here and go nowhere else.  
I won't interfere, also because Hiccup told me not to ask, but I guess you must have gotten deeply into trouble when Hiccup doesn't want to have you around.  
Well, if there's something you want to get rid of, my door is always open for you."

Of course, Tuffnut wouldn't tell the chief what he had done.  
Gobber watched Tuffnut for several weeks and got more worried the more time passed.  
"Sigrun, I don't know what he is carrying around with himself, but he needs help. I haven't seen someone being that unhappy for many years.  
Is there someone who he trusts and who he would talk to? I can't stand seeing him like that.  
I know that he's a sassy little shit and how often I would have loved to feed him to the dragons, but I do care for him and it hurts to see him like that."

Tuffnut's mother nodded in agreement and she sighed: "I know someone who is very trusted by him. But I don't know how to make contact. What do you think who is the one on the Edge who is the most supportive towards Tuffnut?"  
Gobber thought about Snotlout, but then he shook his head.  
The Jorgenson was pretty busy with getting along on his own, better they left him be.  
"You know what? It's Astrid."

Astrid had received a letter from Gobber the other day.  
Brooding, she sat over the paper, reading it for the umpteenth time.

"Astrid,  
I write you because we need your help.  
Whatever Tuffnut might have done, he suffers.  
He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep and he is also hardly awake. He doesn't seem to have the will to carry on anymore.  
He wouldn't talk to any of us and is withdrawn into himself.  
Sigrun said she knows someone who Tuffnut would talk to, but she doesn't know how to make contact.  
Maybe you could do that. Sigrun said you know who she means.  
Because whatever has happened out there, Tuffnut is definitely broken.  
And although I can't judge because I haven't been with him and the rest of you then, I dare to say he doesn't deserve being left alone."

After two days Astrid had written a letter and sent it via Terror Mail.  
In the evening she went to Hiccup's hut to talk to him.  
"Hiccup," she began and nervously picked on her cuticles, "I'll fly to Berk. I'll meet Tuffnut."  
With wide eyes, Hiccup stared at his girlfriend.  
"And why would you do that?" he asked and leaned forward.  
Astrid couldn't help but perceiving this movement as threatening.

Defiantly she pushed the hands on her hips and glared back.  
"Why wouldn't I? I think you do Tuffnut wrong," she hissed and felt angry with Hiccup.  
"Astrid, he had sex with his sister! He had an orgasm! That's like... like rape! Ruffnut hasn't given her consent at any time. She had begged him to stop and not to climax, but he had continued and he came, Astrid. You also know that an orgasm is the peak of sexual enjoyment! Tuffnut had enjoyed it!  
I don't care that he was sorry afterward!  
He should have kept control of his body.  
He is such a lousy specimen of a man that I get sick thinking about him," Hiccup yelled and shivered.

Astrid stayed calm. She rubbed Hiccup's back as he started crying and she tousled his hair gently as he tried to find the right words: "I'm so disappointed in him! I would never have expected him to do such things! I mean, he's my friend. He's my friend and I miss him! But I also can't stand him anymore!"

Sighing deeply Astrid whispered: "You know Hiccup, Tuffnut hasn't given consent either. Viggo has used him to weaken us. He has used the twins to disrupt our bond! Look at you, Hiccup, I hardly recognize you. You've always been forgiving and empathetic, but now you're hard and cold. And I guess that's exactly what Viggo wanted.  
And I also think that giving Ruffnut an own dragon only made it more difficult for her to keep a connection to Tuffnut.  
Barf and Belch don't feel well either.  
Although they're flying as air support with us they feel that there's something wrong. And they miss Tuffnut."

"But you as a woman, shouldn't you have Ruffnut's back?" Hiccup asked and sniffed.  
"Ruffnut suppresses her feelings and goes on with her life as if something great had happened. She celebrates being independent and I can understand it on the one hand. On the other hand, I hear her crying every night in her dreams. Sometimes I think she's actually awake.  
She has to face this incident and Tuffnut has to too.  
And because of that, I asked for help. Two of our allies, strong warriors, and also experienced people in general. Mala will come and be there for Ruffnut. Well, and I and Dagur will help Tuffnut."

"Dagur?" Hiccup blinked and furrowed his brows, "Why of all people would you ask Dagur for help?"  
"Because Tuffnut has given him a chance to become one of us when he had no one left at his side! Because they trust each other, for reasons only they understand. The one is dimwitted, the other is deranged. Trust me, Hiccup!"

Hiccup paced through his hut and gnawed his lower lip.  
"I trust you, Astrid. But I don't understand why you're so keen on helping Tuffnut."  
"Because," she said and sighed, "we're vulnerable now, and that's exactly what Viggo wanted. He has shown us what he wanted us to see. He has triggered something in us and we're in disarray now. I bet it won't take long anymore until he attacks. And I am sick and tired of being manipulated. You'll help Mala getting through to Ruffnut and Dagur and I will fly to Berk.  
They are supposed to be here tomorrow in the morning."

Tuffnut understood that Hiccup didn't want him to suddenly show up on the Edge with a new dragon. It wasn't about the dragon but about Tuffnut showing up. Hiccup didn't want Tuffnut to be around the Riders.  
He wanted to protect his people and especially Ruffnut.  
Ruffnut...

Tuff felt bad. He had become so scrawny that he was too weak to play with his Terrors.  
One of them was recently lying next to him on the pillow, the tail curled around his head.  
This little fellow was the weakest of his flock, was mocked by the others, and didn't seem to fit in so well.  
Tuff liked him immediately and trained him with a lot of treats and praise.

Hardcore was the name Tuff had chosen for him and Hardcore followed Tuff everywhere around. But now they hadn't left the bed for days.  
Sigrun brought food for her son and his little dragon, but only Hardcore would actually eat it.  
Worrying for Tuffnut wasn't new for Sigrun, but the kind of worries he caused her now were different.  
Tuffnut hadn't been that gloomy ever before.  
On days like that she could hardly bear leaving Tuff alone at home.

His mother was outside and cared for the sheep.  
Tuff tried to inhale deeply, but it felt as if a huge rock was placed on his chest.  
Ruff hadn't reacted to one of his letters and the other Riders hadn't written to him either.  
If they hadn't forgotten about him, they most likely were busy trying.  
Freezing, Tuff stared at Ruff's bed on the other side of the room.  
Oh, how much he missed her. He was lonely, felt as if a huge part of his being had been removed, torn from him and the wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

If Ruffnut would abandon him and the other Riders were better off without him too, he didn't know how to go on anymore.  
A small but sharp knife was hidden under his pillow and Tuff only waited to be desperate enough to end his life. Maybe tomorrow.

Suddenly he heard voices and steps. The front door was being shut again and someone approached his room.  
Then his door opened after a soft knock-knock on the wood.

"Hey Tuff, I wanted to talk to you," Astrid said and sat down next to him on his bed.  
Tuffnut hurried to get up and felt lightheaded when he moved too fast.  
"Hoff! Talk to me? Why?" Tuff looked at Astrid with big eyes and confusion and mistrust on his face.  
"Oh Thor," Astrid thought, "he has changed drastically. And he doesn't look good."

Softly she grabbed one of Tuff's hands and noticed how cold it was.  
"Yep, talk to you. I guess you haven't talked much for quite a while."  
Tuff shrugged and emitted a bitter laugh: "They're all busy here, working all day and so on. I don't know who should talk to me at all. And about what."  
Astrid gently stroked Tuff's back and hesitantly asked: "Have you ever talked about what has happened? To anyone?"  
"Please, Astrid," Tuff groaned and gestured to himself, "who should I tell about that? Gobber? Stoick? My mom? As if I still could live here if I told them 'hey guys, I raped my sister'."

"Oh Tuffnut, that's rubbish! You didn't rape Ruffnut! You know what? There's someone you can talk to. And then we'll bring you back to the Edge."  
Tuff sobbed once but brought himself under control quickly again.  
"Thanks, Hoff, but I don't think that this is gonna work."  
Astrid pulled Tuffnut into a tight embrace and cradled him in her arms.  
But instead of leaning into the hug Tuff only stiffened under Astrid's touch and seemed to internally move away from her.

Realizing that it wouldn't make any sense to try further to cause a crack in Tuff's shell to get to his core, Astrid let go of him.  
She placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered: "If you need me, I'm in the kitchen." Then she left Tuff's room.

Tuff wiped his forehead and watched Astrid go. Then he rose his brows, as Dagur entered.  
"Hey Boynut," he said with a lopsided grin.  
"Dagur, what are you doing here?" Tuff asked now utterly flabbergasted.  
"I'm here to knock some sense into you. No, just kidding. I think I can help you. Would you tell me what has happened?" 

Tuff shrugged and fell silent for a while. Then he began telling his version of the story: "Hiccup, Hoff, Ruff and I have been captured by Viggo.  
He forced Ruff and me to strip down our clothes and he wanted Ruff to give me a...," Tuff squirmed when he thought about it, but he went on anyway, "a blowjob. I didn't want that, really, you have to believe me. It didn't feel bad, but it felt awful because it had been my sister who was forced to do it. Do you know what I mean?"

Dagur didn't reply, he just nodded and asked Tuff to go on.  
"Viggo had tied me to some wooden pole, a device with a kind of a glory hole in it which he called "the mast". Ruff was tied to bars on the wall. We both were... we were naked."  
Taking a deep breath, Tuff peeked over to Dagur, who sat across from Tuff on a chair.  
The older one didn't say anything but gave Tuff the time he needed to gather his thoughts and continue.

"Well, then Viggo had brought the mast in position so that I was between Ruff's legs. It was so close and behind me was the mast and behind Ruff was the wall. I couldn't move and Ruff couldn't either.  
Then Viggo made us kiss each other. I have never been kissed before. Not like that. And I didn't know how it would feel and it felt good somehow, but then again not because it was Ruffnut and I was glad that it wasn't Ryker or Johann. But it was the worst nonetheless because it was my sister."

Tuff had to pause again and breathe slowly.  
Behind the open door sat Astrid at the kitchen table and cried quietly.  
"Viggo wanted me to get... hard, but I couldn't, I mean I could have, but I didn't want it. And after a while he took a thing like a stick but thicker, he called it pleasure stick and..."  
Tuff buried his face in his hands and exhaled shakily.

"He pushed it into me. It was horrible, it hurt but it also massaged a point that gave me such pleasure. I didn't even know that there was a point like that. I- I couldn't help it, suddenly I was hard and my... you know, it couldn't go anywhere else, because Viggo had placed it between Ruff's... uh, so when I got hard it was in her if I wanted or not and of course I didn't want it, but Viggo made me buck my hips, he did something to me with his fucking stick!"

Tuff sobbed and wiped his eyes. Then he was quiet for a moment.

"I like pain, you know? I don't know why. But what Viggo did from behind was awful - and awesome. And I was in Ruffnut and she felt great, although I didn't want it to feel good. And then... it was too much! I couldn't pull out and I couldn't do anything against it. Suddenly it was over, and it was so intense! I hated it, but it was Valhalla on Midgard at the same time.  
I swear Ruffnut hasn't been the reason that I came. I would never do that to her, I haven't even thought about it ever before! Please believe me when I say that I have tried so hard! I have tried so hard..." Tuffnut was silent now.

But then Astrid heard him cry. Her heart clenched and she got up to peep through the crack of the door.  
She saw Tuffnut and Dagur sitting next to him on the bed.  
The blonde had his arms wrapped around the Berserker's neck and cried frantically.  
Dagur stroked Tuff's back and rocked him slowly.

"Oh yeah, Boynut, you have enough reason to cry. You have been raped, poor boy.  
I guess you didn't know that men can be victims of sexual assault, too.  
And I guess you didn't know that an erection and even an ejaculation are no evidence for arousal or consent."

Astrid pressed herself unobtrusively through the door and sat down on Ruff's bed. What Dagur said was important and she didn't want to miss a word.

Dagur continued: "The point which Viggo has triggered is called the prostate. It can cause unimagined pleasures. But just because someone touches your prostate and makes you get an erection it doesn't mean you're consent. And even if you ejaculate because of the stimulation doesn't it mean you have enjoyed what had happened.  
Do you get what I mean?  
The male body is great but just as vulnerable as a female body, not harder or less fragile.  
A male body can get hurt. You have gotten hurt."

Tuff looked up and his face was pale except his puffy eyes.  
"But I have thrust my hips- it has felt good, actually. Although I didn't want it," the twin boy contradicted.  
Dagur cupped his face in his big and calloused hands and gently shook Tuff's head.

"Have you said that Viggo should stop?"  
"Yeah, of course!"  
"Have you asked Viggo to do what he did?"  
"No, I haven't!"  
"Have you said that you were consent with what he did?"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Then, my dear Boynut, have you been raped. And because your dick couldn't go anywhere else it has gone inside where it shouldn't. How should you have prevented that? And that it felt good to be inside... your sister – your dick is very sensitive but also dumb and blind, it doesn't realize the difference between a good and a bad pussy. It has only been stimulated by a genital that has all a dick needs to feel amazing.  
It wasn't your fault. Don't feel guilty because your body works just the way it is supposed to work. You aren't guilty."

Tuff clutched to Dagur's shoulders and cried again, his back was twitching and he didn't seem to calm down for a long time.  
Lowly Astrid asked from the other side of the room: "Dagur, where do you know all that?"  
Dagur glared at her and grimaced. Then he replied: "I've been in prison for three years. I had no allies there, there had been just other guys who would want to relieve some pressure. I was young and I was quite famous. They did ineffable things to me, Astrid."

For a moment Astrid gaped at the Berserker and gulped, but when she wanted to speak Dagur cut her off: "I have deserved being in prison. I have been an awful person, so deranged... I could defend myself at least. Not always, but pretty often. But at last no one deserves this.  
Especially when they're inexperienced. Look at him – do you believe that he could do that on purpose? Even if he knew how sex works he wouldn't ever use it as a weapon."  
"I know how it's supposed to work. I- I just haven't done it before," Tuff mumbled and wiped his nose.

"See, Boynut, there's so much you don't seem to know. For example that you can get an erection when you're afraid. When you simply cuddle with a friend or your sister. When you playfight with Snothead or whoever. When you have to pee. Or even when you get raped," Dagur explained with a calm voice and looked from Tuffnut to Astrid. Then he added: "I guess Hiccup should know about it too."

"Mala?" Ruffnut was honestly surprised to see the queen of the Defenders of the Wing.  
And where Mala was, Throk wasn't far away either.  
Usually, Ruffnut got a little excited when she had the chance to meet Throk, but today she felt a lump in her throat.  
No, she couldn't talk to him.  
Even being in the near of Snotlout was too much. He was Tuffnut's friend and he was a man. He had a penis.  
Fishlegs was okay. Ruffnut couldn't tell why, but with him, she felt comfortable.

But now Mala stood in Astrid's hut and seemed to want something.  
"Mala," Ruffnut repeated and got up from her seat.  
"I'd like to talk to you," Mala said and sat down on Astrid's chair.  
"Uh, okay, let's skip the platitudes. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Do you know why I have Throk with me almost everywhere I go?" Mala asked and pressed her fingertips against each other.  
What she wanted to say clearly made her feel uncomfortable.  
"Duh, because he's a yummy hunk to look at!" Ruffnut tried to high-five Mala, but Mala only glared at her.  
Actually, no one had given her a high five lately. She missed it.

"He's my personal support. Since I have been raped four years ago I haven't dared to go without him.  
Although I have learned how to fight and defend properly. Throk supports me when my mind plays tricks on me and I start believing I was too weak to defend myself. I felt so powerless while I got raped!  
Do you feel weak or powerless?"

"Huh, no beating around the bush, alright! Do you want to talk about what happened to Tuffnut and me? Because it's easily summarized: We got captured, forced to undress, and tied to some freaky devices to make him fuck me.  
And that's what Tuffnut did: he fucked me! First, he could keep himself under control, but then Viggo did something and Tuff felt fired up fucking me," Ruff answered nonchalantly.  
But when she continued her voice became quieter and in the end, she sobbed: "He has thrust his dick into me. He has promised that nothing was gonna happen. He... He wasn't supposed to get hard. I mean, he saw how desperate I have been, he heard how I begged him to stop, and then he- he came in me. It was disgusting!"

Mala gave Ruff a serious look, who had to fight with herself to keep control over her emotions.  
"The answer is yes, I felt powerless while it happened. But I don't feel powerless or weak in general. I just couldn't keep up with so many men at the same time. Tuffnut couldn't either."

"So, what is it that you really think, Ruffnut? Do you think Tuffnut has raped you?" Mala had gotten up and slowly paced in front of the table.  
Picking on her tunic, Ruff didn't say anything for several minutes. But then she very quietly replied: "No. No, I don't think so. But he has been in me and he has squirted his cum into me. I love him, but I also hate him. He should have held back, but he hasn't! I am so angry, I am so disappointed and I am so disgusted! That was something I never wanted to feel ever!"

"I don't want to come to Tuffnut's defense, but I guess that he's not the one to blame in this case. I think you both should talk to each other and work through the incident together. You are a victim of sexual violence, but so is your brother. And as far as I'm concerned I don't think that you should keep it to yourself.  
The others should know what has happened.  
Maybe that will also make Snotlout shut up with his silly comments."

"But won't the others have a different view on us when they know about it? I don't want them to look at me and think 'ugh, she had her brother's dick in her cunt, Viggo has raped him, he has fucked her, what an orgy.' Do you know what I mean?"

Mala cocked her head and tried to resign herself to Ruffnut's gutter language.  
Then she nodded and said: " That's what's generally called a stigma.  
I am here to give you advice. All of you. If you and your brother are okay with it, I'd like to supervise the group."

Ruffnut hesitated.  
She would have to see Tuffnut again.  
In her stomach spread a feeling of warmth and sickness.  
Oh, how much she missed him!  
And still, she thought that she wouldn't be able to look into his eyes.  
AT least not without seeing the expression he had had when his body gave in under the pressure and he broke his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter has a moral, at least it contains advice for male victims of sexual assaults, abuse, rape:  
> You're victims too. Your experience is as valid as a woman's experience!  
> You're not less a man if something terrible like that had occurred to you!  
> You are worthy and IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!


End file.
